Silence of the Black Steel
by TrueAnimeLove
Summary: High School AU. Gajeel has not said a word in 7 years after the death of his father Metalicana. Google says this makes him a mute. Everyone in school is afraid of Gajeel due to his appearance and his quietness. Gajeel is the school lone wolf. However, this may all change when in the final year of school, a new girl arrives as she takes an interest in Gajeel like no-one else did.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. Sorry for not writing anything in a while but real life got in the way.**

 **Anyway, This is a Gajevy/Gale story (Thought it would be good especially after chapter 488 of the manga). It is also a High School AU and as a British person, i will likely make it a weird British/Japanese school system so it kind makes sense to people (plus makes it easier for the characters to interact more), sorry for any confusion caused.**

 **I based this off other fan fictions I have read for other couples and thought the idea would work well with Gajeel and Levy.**

 **Please enjoy this story and please leave feedback so that i can keep on improving. Thanks.**

* * *

Today was like any other day, at least to begin with. Year 13 Gajeel Redfox just went about his life as the lone wolf of his school, with everyone else to scare to even look at him, let alone talk to him.

Not that he would talk back anyway.

Gajeel was a mute or at least that what google said. Gajeel hadn't spoken a word in 7 years. After the death of his last parent, Metalicana, Gajeel just stopped talking. It was almost a way of trying to deal with the loss of his parent by not talking about it but soon enough, Gajeel never uttered a word. Not even in front of his extended family that he was now living with.

The students at Gajeel's high school were scared of him mainly due to his appearance. Well, wouldn't you be scared of a 6 foot 5, muscled and pierced guy with a look of disdain over even being in school. Also the fact he never said a word made him out to be a quiet type you didn't interact with at all costs.

All that might sound hard to bare but Gajeel actually liked the reputation he had gain as it meant he never had to deal with the idiots at the school, he had enough of that already at his home with his two cousins.

However, that all changed when a new transfer student arrived.

Her name was Levy McGarden and she was everything Gajeel wasn't.

She followed the teacher into the form room/home room and everyone took in her appearance. Levy was a small, blue haired girl with one of the sweetest smiles a person could have. She had dark brown eyes that took up most of her face and she was wearing a cute short orange dress that suited her to a tee. Gajeel thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

However, he knew better then to let the girl anywhere near him. If she was even interested in a guy like him in the first place, she would soon be put off by him not talking and his demeanour.

Yet Gajeel was about to be proved very very wrong indeed.

* * *

Today would be a different day then usual. Today she was starting a new school for her final year of study before she went to university.

Levy was in a new school down to her parent's death so she had to move in with relatives. She was so out of place there, it was not her home. She felt even more out of place now that she was joining a new school 2 months into the school year. This meant introductions, she was never a good public speaker.

She was beginning to think that she should have stayed home that day as she followed her new form teacher into the classroom. However, she knew that doing that would just mean that she had only put it off for the day, she needed to do this to carry on with her school life. it was only for a year.

As the teacher stopped at the front the class, Levy turned to get the first look at her classmates for the rest of the year. The first person Levy was the pink-haired punk, his hair really stood out, who was sleeping and a blonde trying to shake him awake. She was next to the pink haired guy and a red haired girl was on the pink haired guy's other side, getting more annoyed with him, it seemed to Levy. Behind him was a grumpy looking black haired guy who hadn't looked up when the teacher had walked in, Levy assumed he was also asleep. Next to him and behind the red haired girl was a girl with love hearts in her eyes as she stared at the black haired guy. Levy noted that this girl seemed to have slightly darker blue hair than her but it was a lot straighter than hers. This group were in the centre of the classroom.

Looking away from that little group, she turned her head slightly to the left and spotted a girl with bright white hair talking with a two girls with purple hair (one lighter than the other). She also spotted two boys just in front of the white haired girl. These two boys (one with orange hair while the other had black hair but in a very strange hair cut) were staring at her funny and she knew she would be rejecting them very quickly from their slightly protective looks they gave her, she can look after herself thank you very much.

Levy kept looking round at her new classmates until she saw the tall guy in the back right corner of the classroom. He was very striking with his long black hair that reached beyond his shoulders and his red eyes that seemed to be staring at her with interest of a predator and she was the prey. When their eyes met, it felt like the world around her had slowed down around her and focused on the boy. Levy stared at the boy for what seemed a few minutes but was likely a few seconds as she soon realized what she was doing and quickly turned her head to look at the ground as her cheeks heated up. She really hoped that she hadn't been caught string at one of her classmates on her first day, even if the classmate was the sexiest guy she had ever seen.

Levy came out of her thoughts as the teacher, a lovely lady called Mrs Dreyar, introduced her to the class. Everyone in the classroom turned to look t Levy as she stood waiting for the part where she had to talk. She needed time to steel her nerves.

"Well, class I would like to introduce you to a new student today. This is Levy McGarden and hope everyone will make her feel comfortable in this last year. You know what will happen if i find out about bullying, right class!" said the teacher with a sweet voice. However, the entire class shivered as she said the last part. There was a series of heads nodding as they got over their shivers. "Good, now Levy i would like you to introduce yourself a little" carried on Mrs Dreyar.

Levy gulped and opened her mouth "erm... Hi, I am Levy and i hope we can all get on this year."

"Well said. Now where to sit you?" Mrs Dreyar looked for a few seat for Levy to take. When Levy had looked around, she had seen 2 free seats. One was next to the two boys with the protective and obsessive look in their eyes while the other seat was at the back, to the left of the boy with the red eyes.

"She can sit here Miss." Said the boy with orange hair as he stood up to point out the free desk next to him and the other boy. He seemed to really want Levy near him.

His talk made Mrs Dreyar look at him. "Thank you for pointing that out Jet but I don't think Levy should be at the front right at the beginning of the year. Plus i have to point out yet again that I am a married woman now so it is Mrs not Miss." The answer brought the boy, Jet, to shaking as he realized he may have offended his teacher. Mrs Dreyar, meanwhile, just kept smiling and looking for any other seat.

"Ah. There you go Levy. You can sit at the back next to Gajeel. I'm sure he won't mind." With this Mrs Dreyar pointed to the back of the class at the boy with black hair.

"Wait...wait" said Jet. "You want to put the new girl next to that delinquent. I won't allow it!"

"Neither will I" said the boy next to Jet, the one with black hair but with a weirdly long piece of hair at the back of his hair.

"What did you say? Is my decision not good enough for you?" Mrs Dreyar turned to look at the boys. Levy couldn't really see the look her new teacher was giving them but from the faces of Jet and the other boy, it must be one hell of a look as both the boys turned pale. "What is wrong with Gajeel anyway? he is just a student like the rest of you. He isn't going to do anything, he knows better than that. But it seems neither of you two do."

The whole class was staring at the exchange and some had started to mutter about the "idiots" who were being told off.

"Jet. Droy, i hope to see you in detention this evening. Now Levy please head to your seat and don't listen to what they say, Gajeel is harmless."

Levy quickly made her way to the back of the class and to her seat. She made herself comfortable as she got her stuff out of her new book bag.

"Now on with the class, it is almost time for first period..." Mrs Dreyar continued on but Levy tuned her out in favour of getting a better look at the boy next to her.

It seemed that the boy had started looking out of the window as the conversation of seating arrangements had come up. Levy took full advantage of this and stared at the boy, which she know new was called Gajeel. Her first observation was that his black hair was the longest in the class as it seemed to reach down most of his back, nearly his hips. Levy also stared at the muscles that protruded through his uniform. While Levy's almost swamped her, Gajeel's looked like it could rip at any moment. With this observation, Levy looked at Gajeel's chest and saw that it also seemed as muscly as his arms. Levy moved her eyes up to his face, he had studs on his very triangular nose, a thin mouth, more studs as eyebrows and, the thing that stole her attention in the first place, his red eyes, which were now staring back at her.

She almost let out a gasp as she realized that Gajeel was now looking at her as she checked him out. She turned to look at the front of the class where Mrs Dreyar was still talking. However, her cheeks were again heating up as she blushed at getting caught checking out the guy sitting next to her. Levy wanted to crawl into a hole and hide.

This only brought about the sensation of Gajeel staring at her as he did what she had done to him a few seconds before. Levy tried to turn her attention back to the teacher at the front of the class but the feeling of Gajeel's stare made it very hard to concentrate.

After what seemed like a long time, Levy dared to look at the boy next to her and saw him with a slight smirk on his face as he spotted her looking again. Levy liked this smile from him and gave one back for a quick second before turning back to the teacher, who had began teaching the first lesson of the day.

* * *

Gajeel didn't think that Mirajane would put the shrimp next to him. He didn't get what she was thinking but her decision was final, no matter how much anyone protested. You didn't mess with Mrs Dreyar because either her or her husband would come after you and that you never wanted.

"Wait...Wait" spoke up someone at the front of the room. Gajeel realized it was Jet, of course he would object to having the girl anywhere near Gajeel. Jet, along with Droy was one of Gajeel's biggest rumor spreader and the one that Gajeel had the most problems with as Jet knew a lot due to having been in the same class for most of their time in high school. It seemed that the two boys wanted to make Gajeel the biggest, baddest man in the land.

Gajeel also noted the Jet's helper/lackey/copier/friend Droy had also spoke up. Again both seemed to have a real problem with Gajeel but he never did anything to them that he can remember but he never really wanted to remember a lot of his past.

Gajeel shrugged it off and turned his head to look out the window. He was lucky to get a window seat but he guessed because Mira knew him, she made sure to give him the window seat for now. He tuned out the rest of the conversation, knowing full well where it was going. He started to think about the next thing project he was working on in his uncle's garage.

He was brought out of his thoughts by noise of the new girl placing her stuff on the desk next to him. He kept staring out the window, not wanting to scare the new girl with his eyes that 'had taken on the colour he saw the most'. What a ridiculous rumor the idiot brothers had come up with to explain his odd eye colour.

What brought him out of those thoughts was the feeling of being stared at. He turned his head to see the new girl staring at him quite openly with a look of interest and a faint blush on her cheek. She seemed to realize that Gajeel was now looking at her and she quickly turned her head away. However, Gajeel could see that her cheeks had gotten darker. this caused him to have a smirk appear on his face as he realized that he had caught her checking him out.

Gajeel decided that he should return the favour, even if he had checked her out while she was at the front of the class. She had short, light blue hair, very different to how his friend Juvia's hair was like. He also noted that the girl seemed to almost swamped by her uniform which made her look even more adorable then she likely looked in regular clothes. Gajeel had noticed that Levy was slightly more on the flat chested side, unlike most of the girls in his class, but he had always been an ass man.

As Gajeel looked at Levy, he spotted her turning to look at him again. this time he gave a slightly smaller smirk, as he was unsure what expression he should give her, but it seemed to worked as she soon returned Gajeel's smirk with a bright smile of her own before looking back at the teacher to begin the learning.

To say Gajeel was shocked to receive as smile straight away from the girl was an understatement as he had never had that happen before.

Gajeel recovered from the shock and looked away from the new girl to start looking out the window again. However, this time his thoughts were full of images of the petite girl next to him.

This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

 **End of Chapter One.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it. The original plan was for this ti be a one shot but I think it may work best as a multi-chapter piece.**

 **Let me know if there is anything i need to improve on or even if you like the idea of this, and even if you want me to continue this story as i do have a few ideas of how this story can be developed.**

 **Thanks for all the support.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys.**

 **Happy Halloween.**

 **I am really sorry but I made a massive mistake in the chapter I posted so I have decided to re-write it. This was re-written on my iPad so there may be some auto-correct involved in this. Sorry in advanced.**

 **Thanks for pointing it out to me. I am an big idiot.**

 **Here is the new chapter with the correct character development that I wanted.**

 **Anyway, Please enjoy the chapter.**

The lessons ended and break time was now so it was the first opportunity that Levy had to talk with her classmates.

At first she was hoping the big guy next to her would be the first to talk to her but that hope was crushed when the blonde girl, the red head girl, the black haired boy and the pink haired boy. They crowded round Levy's desk with the red head in front of Levy with the black haired boy just behind her to the right. The blonde girl and the pink haired girl came round to the left of her desk, almost blocking her view of Gajeel but she could still see him, in a gap between the two newcomers.

"Hi, I am Lucy. It's really nice to meet you." said the blonde haired girl.

"Hi" replied Levy.

"How is your first day going so far?" asked Lucy.

Lucy didn't receive an answer as Levy was staring. She was distracted by the guy with the pink hair behind her. Levy didn't believe that such bright pink hair could be natural. He must have dyed it, right?

The black haired boy realised where or who Levy was staring at and started laughing. When the red head and Lucy also realised what Levy was staring at, they also started laughing.

"Hahahaha. Yeah, Natsu's hair does stand out quite a bit but before you ask, yes it is all natural." said the black haired boy as he laughed. After having said that, he then began to hold his stomach as he kept laughing.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to stare" replied Levy as she realised she had been caught staring at the pink haired guy or Natsu. She really hoped that she hadn't made a fool of herself on her first day at her new school.

"It's fine. I don't mind. It gets that reaction all the time." aid Natsu, completely unashamed of his hair. "Besides as long as my girl likes it, then I'm good."

"You know I love your hair Natsu" said Lucy. Natsu then gathered Lucy up into his arms and held her. Lucy wrapped her arms around his waist as well.

Levy could definitely tell how those two worked together. Lucy and Natsu seemed to be the two sides of the same coin. And Levy could see this even though it was her first time seeing them like this.

Suddenly, there was a noise from the left of Levy. She turned to her left and saw Gajeel getting out of his chair. She watched him as he moved from his chair to the door of the classroom. Levy took this chance to check out all the things she couldn't see before. She took note of how tall he was, he was likely a good foot and a half taller than her. She also took note of how powerful his strides were and how his leg muscles looked under the trousers he was wearing. She was so busy checking him out that she didn't spot that he had stopped in the doorway.

Before her brain could register it, Gajeel had turned his head to look at her, smirked at her and winked before ducking out of the classroom and walking down the corridor.

When her brain finally processed what had happened, a dark blush covered her entire face when she got that she had been caught checking him out.

"Anyway," Lucy's voice came through Levy's embarrassment heavy mind, "you don't mind sitting next to Gajeel, right?"

Levy looked back up at Lucy, who now had Natsu's arm wrapped around her waist and her arm was around his upper back. Levy hoped that her blush was not as prevalent as it felt.

"I don't mind. I just get this feeling like he is not a bad guy."

"Well if he ever did harm you, we will make sure he will pay double for it." said the red head as she raised her right hand to her chest in a sort of pledge to make sure that would happen, if that ever happened.

"Okay." said Levy, slightly put off by the gesture but happy that her new friends seem to want to protect her. "But before that, can you tell me your names?" asked Levy as she pointed at the red head and at the black haired boy just behind her.

"Oh. I am so sorry for not introducing myself properly to you. I am Erza Scarlet and this man behind me is Gray Fullbuster." supplied the red head. Levy half expected Erza to bow as she introduced herself. She really seemed like a knight.

"Great to meet both of you." said Levy with a grin.

The group carried on talking until the door to the classroom re-opened. Gajeel walked back in, after having ducked the door frame, and came to sit back in his seat next to Levy.

Just then the bell went for the start of the next lesson. This meant that the little group around Levy left to go sit at their desks. This left Levy alone with Gajeel.

Levy turned to look at Gajeel as he made himself comfortably again at his desk. Levy gave him a smile in hopes that she could get to know him better.

If Gajeel saw her smile, he gave no hint. Apart from what seemed like a smirk gracing his lips when he turned to look at the window. However, Levy could not be sure because he was turned away from her.

Soon the teacher came in and the lesson started.

Levy could only hope that she and Gajeel could become close.

Gajel needed fresh air. He couldn't stay in the classroom next to the new girl while watching his cousin and his girlfriend interact.

Gajeel got up and started to move out of the classroom. However, he stopped in the doorway. He could feel someone staring at him.

Sure, Gajeel was used to being stared at. He was nearly seven feet tall, had piercings all over his face and had long black hair. Of course he would get looks. He was used to many ways that people stared at him. He was particularly fond of the shocked and scared looks people got when they first saw him walking down the corridors.

Yet this time it was different. There was no sense that the person staring was doing anything but looking over him and his body. And not in a way he was used to, he was getting checked out by this person. This person was interested in his body for other reasons then just being scared.

Gajel slowly turned his head to see the new girl looking over his body.

Gajeel spotted that she had now noticed that his head was turned, watching her check him out. Gajeel decided to have a little fun. He gave her a quick smirk and wink before ducking down to get out of the classroom and walking down the corridor to the grounds of the school

He could see her reaction in his mind. She was probably redder than a tomato at the moment.

Gajeel really hoped he one day would see that expression and many more on her face as the days go on.

After spending most of the break walking around the school, he finally went back in and made it just in time for the bell.

As he sat down and made himself comfortable for the next 2 hours, he could feel the new girl staring at him again. This time he could just see out of the corner of his eye that she was smiling up at him.

He was turned facing the window and didn't fancy moving but a smile did cross his face. Whether Levy could see it or not, he wasn't sure, but it felt nice to be looked at without someone being scared of you all the time.

The teacher came in and class started but Gajeel's thoughts were completely on the girl sitting next to him.

He really hoped that he could get to know this girl but with his past and his reputation, he was really unsure as to how long it would be until the girl would stop looking at him like that.

He really hoped that he would never have to see a look of fright on her face because of something he did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. Happy new year.**

 **Sorry it took so long but i had stuff to deal with in the real world.**

 **Please forgive me.**

 **Anyway, here is chapter 3 of my story Silence of the Black Steel. Enjoy.**

 **Thanks for all the support everyone has given me, it makes this story feel like a good idea and worth continuing.**

* * *

Lunch was fast approaching and Levy still had no idea how to strike up a conversation with the dark, mysterious guy sitting next to her.

He may be hard to talk to but Levy really wanted to get to know the guy. He was interesting and seemed lonely. Levy wanted to ease that loneliness. She was not going to allow what happened to her to happen to anyone else.

While she was in her thoughts, the bell rang out for Lunch. Levy was shocked out of her thoughts as everyone around her moved to sit with their friends in the class to eat packed lunches or were leaving to the class to visiting other friends or to the cafeteria to get a hot lunch.

Levy also moved as she lent down to reach her bag, hoping she remembered to pack her lunch. Sticking her hand in her school bag searching for her lunch took move effort then she would like to admit but soon enough she grab a box shaped item from her bag, hoping it was her lunch box.

It was. Now all she had to do was open it and start eating.

Or she would have done if she hadn't looked up to see the orange haired man and the black haired guy with the strange hair cut. She moved slightly back on her chair, having moved forward to get to her bag, and made more direct eye contact with them.

They stand silent as they looked at her so Levy decided to talk to clear the silence.

"HI I'm Levy. It is nice to meet you. You're Jet, right?" Levy added a smile to try and make herself seem friendly but their stares had put her off them already. That and their attitude towards her earlier but maybe she could become friends with them. She hoped.

"Hi Levy, I'm Droy and this is Jet. It is nice to meet you." Replied the boy with the black hair. He seemed to enjoy his food by the way he was talking and eating meat on the bone in front to her.

Jet meanwhile, continued to stare at Levy and then the seat next to her. Levy noticed so turned to see the seat was now empty. Gajeel must have left when she was looking for her lunch. Levy sighed in disappointment, she really wanted to get to know the guy next to her.

A cough was heard from one of the two boys in front of her so she returned to looking at them.

"Nice to meet you too Levy." Finally Jet spoke to her rather than just staring, that was just creepy. "However, I want to tell you that you shouldn't get to know the boy sitting next to you, he will never speak to you and is known to be a delinquent."

Jet gave Levy his warning but Levy knew when someone was just telling her their opinions, she wanted to know for herself and the only way to do that was to be friends with Gajeel. Yet she knew that Jet wouldn't leave her alone especially after what happened this morning. She was in a bind, one she didn't even want to have, as she had never dealt with this situation before.

However, when she remembered what happened at her old school, she knew that Gajeel couldn't be left alone in silence.

"Thanks for the warning Jet but I need to get to know him due to having been put next to each other" replied Levy with a polite smile. She wanted them gone so she could eat her lunch in peace.

"No, you can't Levy. You don't know what he's like. You could never be seen again if you make him mad." Droy almost screamed, alerting the whole class to their conversation.

Just what Levy needed, the whole class listening in on a conversation that she didn't want to have with these two idiots.

"Droy keep it down." Jet said right after in almost the same volume. "Do you want Erza to come over?"

"Too late"

The boys turned around and there was Erza with Gray and Natsu flanking her.

Both the boys gulped when they saw Erza right behind them.

"Now what have you been saying about your classmate?" Erza said in a stern controlled voice.

"We were only warning Levy about Gajeel. She needs to know about him." Droy said with the little shread of courage he had in him.

"Now why would Levy need to be warned about my cousin?" Natsu spoke up for the first time and looked like he wanted to strangle the two boys in front of Levy. She didn't blame him if they were bad mouthing his cousin.

WAIT. Natsu and Gajeel were cousins!

Levy really needed time to process that bit of information but couldn't as Jet spoke up with his tiny bit of courage.

"You know why Salamander. He is trouble and I don't want to see innocent Levy get involved with him in any way. Mira should have sat her next to me not the Iron giant."

This made Levy want to stand up and punch Jet but she didn't have to.

Erza stepped up and hit both directly on the head, knocking them out.

"Thank you Erza." said Levy when she realised what Erza had done. "They were so annoying."

"No problem Levy. And don't worry about them. They have a grudge against Gajeel so they try and make him as isolated as possible. However, we will never let that happen as we are the Fairy Tail Academy." Erza finished her speech and moved away from Levy and out the classroom with the sleeping boys in tow.

Levy really hoped they wouldn't bother her for a while but you can never tell with boys.

"Come Levy. Lucy wants to eat lunch with you" Natsu piped up. Levy again left her thoughts behind.

She picked up her lunch box and stood up from her table. She really wanted her food now. Levy followed Natsu and Gray as they led her over to the group of tables that had been pushed together.

Levy just hoped that she would be able to talk with Gajeel at some point today but it was looking more and more unlikely due to the interruptions. In the meantime, Levy was going to enjoy her lunch with her new friends.


End file.
